realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Velprintalar
(1374 DR) | religions = | imports = | exports = | alignment = (1374 DR) | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Velprintalar is a settlement in Aglarond and the nation's primary port, with a population of around seventy thousand. It was founded by human colonists from Chessenta in 756 DR. Port As of 1368 DR, the city docks were equipped with cargo cranes and a limited drydock. The waterfront featured numerous small warehouses for this cargo. Nytus the Shipwright was a sailor who retired and made a name as a shipwright. Militia As of 1368 DR, the city contained a barracks, Griffonheight Keep, at which were stationed 250 foot soldiers and 50 cavalry under the command of Sir Tyman, a half-elf. By 1374 DR, the number of foot soldiers had increased to 400, and the cavalry were replaced by aerial cavalry. Important sites Old Velprintalar Amongst the notable locations the Harbor Light, a stone lighthouse containing a magical fire; The Paladin Inn, catering for the wealthier visitors to the city; the more modest inn The Sailor's Home; and the Council Hall where the advisory council to the Simbul met. During the same period, the city also contained a temple to Chauntea called the Green Lady's Keep, and a white-domed temple to Selûne, called the House of the Four Moons. A marketplace existed where farmers exchanged goods like grain, fruits and vegetables with foreign traders and merchants. Notable Locations 1.The Palace of the Simbul or the Green Palace is where Aglarond's ruler, the Simbul, resides, starting in 1320 DR. This huge green Palace dominates the area. At night it is are illuminated by spells. 2.Council Hill In addition to the city house, there are plenty of embassies and other important institution buildings. The streets are in good condition and at night the most famous streets are illuminated by spells. Also guards and delegation soldiers are moving in the area abundantly. Council Hall - The 33-member The Royal Council of Aglarond meets in this multi-storey house once a month. The site is closed to outsiders as each member is a representative of their own area. In Simbulia, the High Steward is often played by a kounsiil Nerrol Hamastyl. Embassy of Silverymoon - Ambassador Lady Oluveara The goldsmith lives a lifelike life with about 10 employees. 3.Grand Market The market is full of smells and life. Hundreds of stalls and carts are surrounded by tall multi-storey shops where only a bit more sophisticated stuff is sold than on the street. The area is also a very congested and a great area for pocket pickets. The most popular stalls are Abur Ab-Karal's Aries, Meat Munken, Baker Willems, Tomato-Tiran's Vegetable Trader and Fish Marketer Benedictus, the best seafood fresh on ice. 4. Silvercoin District The area has higher level shops and professionals. Higher -quality people are shopping here, and the streets are blocked by caravans and wind turbines. After the high stone walls, the wooden houses are painted in decorative style, and in large streets, the oil is lit at night. The most famous stores in the area include the Dragon's Mail fine jewelry store, The Monarch, jewelery, Vestis Splendis, Fogtide's Exotic Imports and Books and Blackbow Libreria A) House of the Four Moons - Goddess of Selune's white marble cathedral with a beautiful view of both the sea and Simboli. Shine very white in moonlight nights. The temple is led by high priest Lenore B) Forrester's Hall - The meeting place for Yuirwood residents at Velprintalar. C) Silverhall - The dealer's trade mark and the official notarisation place for trade agreements. D) Kiltatalo - Property owned by heroes -) Property Pebbler Lundmark & Co - Property Broker Mr. Bogdan Lundmark keeps his office here 5. Old Waterfront The densely populated, gray houses built on each other are from the time when Velprintalar was much smaller. The docks have small and medium-sized boats for local fishermen, and the air in the warm weather is almost disgusting. Countless nets decorate the docks. The city guards do not bother the area and there is no good lighting at night. A) The Rose Clam - The most notorious gate of the city is part of the Red Lights District of the Old Port. B) The Rotten Keel - The most terrible rack of the city. The jug is run by Nuuska-Kurt -) Pain Pit - Underground battlefield where you wager on an animal and human fights that are fatal. The place is maintained by a criminal lord Rusmar Whitesnow or Snowman. 6. Spellcliff An ornamental area illuminated through the night. Buildings of colorful and lots of soldiers of nobility in motion. At times, the Sorcerer and the wizard hockey will cause a stir in their training slots, and Simbulmy's Griffonriders fly their riders. A) Griffonheight Keep - The City Barrakit City Center and also the Commanding Town of City Guards, Velprinzie. A built-up, red-rock area lurks in action. B) Towers of Sorcery - The three tower of the central building will rise above the silhouette of the city. One of the towers ends on the tap, the other on the onion, and the third on a nearly flat minaret roof. C) Wizards Pyre - The buildings of the Sync area, the gates of the metal gate are opened in a stone yard charred black. There is a rhombus and three holes for thick wooden beams. 300 years ago, Hagalt Archslayer's Wizard Hunters or Mage Slayers are commanded by Magefinder General Alkrin Kolmbarc. Gor-Marraki Esoteric Brotherhood - The Wizard of the Wizard . 7. New Harbor A bargaining harbor made up of fish and merchants. Man-powered cranes raise the cargo from the long-haul. Fish lemon is covered with tar scent. The most striking of the ships are among others. The Semblical Wind Monkey and the North become a huge scum, Polaris. The buildings in the area are somewhat gray stocks but overlapping on brighter and newer layers. Sailor's Rest - The city's oldest inns. A large building complex is filled every night with seafarers who value a drink but do not fight. Church Saltwind - a sailor church devoted to Valku-Jumala. Chamber of the Hidden Hand - The portal for the shadows level. Possibly in possession of Telflammin Shadows. 8. Dragonjaw District They got their names from tents at the eastern end of the area, which are linked by a bridge built in the form of a large glacier, before heading off the Dragonjaw Mountains. The buildings in the area are ornate and several houses are decorated with round and bulbous decoration. The residents are middle class, among them are surprisingly many minorities. Tannathian Order - By the way, the usual building is decorated with green marble columns and several patinated copper coins. The Tannath Solana Command, also known as the Green Knights, is a platooned guard and the building is their most important expansive building. Dryad's Whisper - High quality brothel / service. Elen-Rin - A tavern with its woody and breathable interior and a rich selection of wines. Old place of Avelen. 9. Brindor's Yard The Aglarond fleet lands on these largest platforms. There are also a number of dry and wet guns in which new ships are being built. With the help of Admiral Davros Bozian, the huge four-packed frigate Sea Hag rises high on the mast. The dock is not limited but the soldier and the guard warrants keep order above. Grand Shipwright - a shipbuilding legend of the late shipbuilder legend Nytus Moonlane, a shipbuilder and seafarer's guild. Activities have expanded to build ships, among others. sea charts and fishing courses. Employ the best woodwinders in the city. The Maroon Regiment - a mercenary warrior founded by Sendor the Sellsword . Valuable, but money-hired men are looking forward to taking action. Kurbag the Abuser's Mercenary Bridge. 10. Crafters District Numerous workshops and artisans fill this area. The air is thicker than the smoke of the day, and the forging of the pits of the dwarfs echoes along the tall streets. At night there is frosted lantern lighting. Teodor's Bulwark is a well known local blacksmith. The Twin Drake is a gang of maidservants holding the Southern Vicar Krexim makes weapons suitable for kings. Salvrado the Bowyer is also included. Straga's Mining Company - Dwarven Vermilion of Valkopartainen, pappa Grovik Stragan mining company. Avelen investment. Spice world Muhadda - the headquarters of Kothiya's seasoning. 11. Green Lady's District Among other things, it is a reputable area dedicated to temples and ethnicals for noble dwellings. At the end of the Northern Wave, smoke from the workers' area is a bit adversely affected. A large temple temple dedicated to Green Ladys Keep - Chauntea, which is also responsible for the care of the Brindor Conservatory, the great mausoleum hut. The memory of the memorial is a great statue of Brindor Olóssyne, whose touch of hand brings good luck. Manor of House Halvasyn - The Manor of House Halvasyn - The Manor of House Halvasyn . Decorative plantings and engraved towers resemble the splendor of the architecture of the elves. The building is illuminated with dancing lights throughout the day. The Grove of the Seldarine - a wooden park dedicated to the Haltiapantheon with its own marble statue. 12. Westward From time to time, the steep and broken streets are lined with, for example, several smaller taverns but also ordinary multi-storey dwelling houses. At nighttime, there are also lots of tears on the spot due to the theater and the oopium cave. Tower of Sumcha - Merchant Sumcha has not left the tower for years, and I'm talking about the wall-protected tower concealing the treasures of the deceased merchant. The alchemist's guild - The Keeper was moved to a disadvantage because of explosions, and a modest building hardly tells its inhabitants. The leading Alkemist Ogus Umail stands out thanks to his suppressed nostril. The Mormaker Theater often collects glances and often places famous bard arrangements. 13. Torchend On a hill with a steep drop in the sea. Especially old-fashioned dwelling houses that cover the streets narrowly. At night, the whole area is lit up like a full moon as the lighthouse blurs freezingly. The streets are somehow steep and the logs stolen from the market thrive here on the roof of the houses. Paladin's Inn - The city's most popular place to stay, especially in the outskirts of the area. Adventurers and seekers are spending an evening there. Host Gavril and his son, Ogdan, welcome all hairy travelers as long as they do not bend. The Torch - A big lighthouse gets its flair from the spells of the old wizard Vuraz Mustekala. 14. Amberhill Mainly homes of noble and good-quality urban dwellers. Soak in the magnificent sunset, so the name. The streets are handled and guarded. Knights Chalice - A popular tavern of soldiers with lots of Gerard's acquaintances. Greater Aragarond's Ancient Looker's Guild (SAMEK ) - Dark and large manor 's wooden door opens only to the gutter. The lead is led by the Great Collector Lord Varran Gloskil. Rose Keep Rose Keep is a trade enclave on the edge of town. History Early history Then called Velprin, the site of the city was the seat of power for the human kings of the time. Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements in Aglarond Category:Settlements in the Unapproachable East